Why is this happening to me?
by kindnessandlove
Summary: A white female mouse from the Twistyverse goes on a plan to seduce danger mouse. Then she starts to develop a crush on him will she stick to her mission or will there be betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

it was a pretty normal day in the twistyverse. Team up with sinister mouse try to take over the world and defeat danger toad. Sinister mouse an i were fighting Danger toad and, Oh sorry my name is Elizabeth or As sinister mouse would call me Sinister 2.0. "Your'e too late danger toad!" "Our doomsday device with create all kinds of destuction and terror.!"

"It will make Earthquakes volcanoes erupting and create tsunamis". "And with it we shall conquer the world!" I added we both laughed with delight and evilness. "It is so good to be bad." I said darkly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Sinister 2.0" sinister mouse added. "Well i Have a device that will make your evil plan spark and fall apart literally"!" danger toad pressed a button o his remote and our device sputtered and fell apart.

"You have won the battle danger toad. But not the war!" We said and we both ran out and went back to headquaters. "How is he beating us every single time?!" I said with irritation and anger."

"Well." Sinister mouse said. "Yes?' i said "I do know how we can take over our world." "Do tell." I said. "I know another universe that is just like ours." "What?" I asked "and i know someone who is my equal match". Then he whispered the plan in my ear. " ARE YOU CRAZY NO WAY! I'M NOT DOING IT!"

"Please?" Hr gave me puppy eyes. "Fine." I said and Sinister mouse smirked "Excellent." He grabbed the device and pressed a button opening up a wormwhole." I sighed and changed from my red skimpy dress to a simple white laced blouse and blue jeans.

"If this doesn't work i'll kill you!" i glared at him." I jumped into the wormhole and looked like our universe except everyone was a opposite. then i giant robot with green legs came over me and took me in.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a cage and a toad was staring at me. "Danger toad?!" "Well well well a person from the twistyverse." The toad said." "I don't know what you're talking about." I said with ignorance. the toad just laughed sinisterly. "I Know Who you are because sinister mouse worked with me." "So i've heard" I rolled my eyes and sat down then i heard a loud crash and a yellow car crashed into the room. "Baron you realese this young women at once.!"

Then he stared at me and i stared back at him. 'Is this the one sinister mouse was talking about'?! 'He looks just like him and sounds just like him too!' "Very poor choice of words." He chuckled then he threw me out the window. "Son of a!" Then i landed in the car and he looked at me and i looked at him "Madam are you alright?" "I'm Fine." I said. Then i looked at the back seat and i saw a hamster. He wore a blue blazer a yellow tie and round glasses.

"Thank you for saving me." I said. Then i remember what Sm said. 'you have to flirt with him to get him over here.' I shuddered in disgust at the thought but i really want to rule our world so very badly.

"But of course i knew you were going to save me because you are so very handsome and strong." The mouse looked at me and smirked "Well of course. I am the world's greatest secret agent after all." i looked into his eye and felt his biceps. "Oohh so strong and defined. What's your name you sexy handsome man?" I literally almost threw up in my mouth. the mouse smirked and said " The names mouse danger mouse."

Then the hamster cleared his throat. "and this is my assitant penfold." "Aww aren't you just the cutest thing." I squeezed him tightly." Then we flew into a red pillar box. I got out and i grabbed Danger mouses shirt "Thank you again for saving me. I was very lucky to have a handsome man grab me into his strong musculuer arms." Danger mouse held me by the waist and said. "It's my job i'm just doing what i do madam."

"My names Elizabeth" I whispered into his ear. "I just wish i had a place to stay." I said sadly with a pout. "You can stay here with us." dm whispered back in my ear. I shivered in disgust once more. I really hated him ever scince sinister mouse told me about him but i had to go with the plan. "I'd be more than happy". I almost gagged but i held it together. "I'll show you to your room".

Danger mouse said. Before i walked with him i saw penfold looking at me suspicously. Danger mouse took me to the guest room. "Thank you good night danger mouse" i said suductivley". then i closed the door and i waited until he was gone and finally i threw up.

Then i made sure the security cameras were off then i called sinister mouse and said "SM come in". SM answered "Ah Sinister 2.0". "I flirted with him just like you said hows your part of the plan coming?" "Very well Sm 2.0 just keep flirting with him until i work things out with greenback.""and then what?" I asked " And You have to go on a date with him tomorrow." Sinister mouse said. "Um What?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sinister mouse was telling me that if Dm asked me out that i would need to go. I was vomiting but i needed to stick to the plan."Alright Sm this is insane!" "Do you want to rule the world?" "Yeah but what about Baron silas Penfold?" "He is still in the hospital." He said. "Fine!" I went to bed and woke up the next day. I got dressed into a simple yet skimpy outfit.

I went downstairs and saw danger mouse making breakfast. He was using karate skills to make breakfast and i was not impressed. Dm smiled at me and said "good morning Ms Elizabeth did you sleep well last night?" I wanted to slap him but i had to flirt with him. "Yes because you were in my dreams all night". I bit my lip and winked. "Well your dream has come true because i'm right here.' He flirted back.

"Oh dm you're such a gentlemen". I grabbed his hands and gasped . 'Wow his hands are so rough and musculer'. I thought 'they feel so good.' Then dm held my hands and kissed them and smiled "Well i have the day off." dm said "What do you say we go out on a date?" He said suductivley". "I would love too." I said while almost puking. Not because he asked me but because i thought his hands were hot what was i thinking?! "Well then let's go." He grabbed the danger car. He opened the door and smiled "After you mrs Elizabeth." "Thank you Dm." Then we got in the car and we flew off.

He gave me a tour of london. It was interesting because his world was almost like our world then he took me to get breakfast because i didn't eat. While we were eating we talked about our lives. Being the evil agent i was i didn't reveal too much. We found out we had similar interests and shit. I never found anyone who was almost like me! Except for sinister mouse.

But there was something about Dm that made me happy. After we got breakfast he took me back to HQ. While we were flying i was staring at him. He was very handsome. 'WAIT HANDSOME?!" NO WAY!" 'HE INSULTED MY BOSS AND BEAT HIM UP!' But he had a strong jaw his eyepatch was very sexy. His amber eye and his strong body that would make me melt like butter.

"Danger mouse?" I asked "Yes Ms Elizabeth." 'Ooh that voice.' "I just wanted to say thank you for everything today." I said sincerely. 'What is wrong with me' i screamed in my head. "Well it was my pleasure." he said "Can we... Do this again tomorrow?" i mumbled. Danger mouse smirked and said "I wouldn't like anything else." He said while smirking.

I blushed and smiled. 'NO STOP BLUSHING REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BOSS!" My heart and brain battled for control. We headed back inside HQ and he landed the car. I walked out of the car and smlied and blushed. "Good night." i said and ran to my room. "What's happening to me am i in love?" "No no i'm not!" "Im not in love!" Right?"


End file.
